


Sweet Sansa

by makenalei



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 15:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1161102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makenalei/pseuds/makenalei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inspired by Jake Owen's "Barefoot blue jean night"</p><p>"Blue eyes and auburn hair<br/>Sittin' lookin' pretty by the fire in a lawn chair<br/>New to town, and new to me<br/>Her ruby red lips was sippin' on sweet tea"</p><p>Or where Jon falls for Sansa</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Sansa

_“Blue eyes, auburn hair, sitting looking pretty by the fire in a lawn chair. New to town, new to me, ruby red lips were sipping on sweat tea”_

He was standing across the fire at their impromptu bonfire by the river, wishing Robb hadn’t abandoned him so soon. He was the only person he knew in the group, the others he vaguely recognized from different classes.

 

He was new to the area, a transfer student in the middle of the year, and not very good at making friends. Robb had been a surprise. The red-haired jock had spotted Jon’s Direwolf baseball cap and immediately struck up a conversation about baseball and joined the team.

 

From there, Robb had somehow coerced him into the bonfire, telling him it would be a good chance to meet some of the baseball team so that he knew them for the upcoming season.

 

Robb had introduced him to a few people, they had a few beers, but then the girls had started to show up. Robb was gone quicker then he could blink, ditching him in favor of a dark haired girl with huge brown eyes.

 

“Lover boy ditch you for his little queen?” A dark haired boy asked as he stood next to him, gulping down his beer.

 

“Yeah” He took a swig of his own brew.

 

“Theon Greyjoy, then” He held out his empty hand, “Co-captain of the baseball team with Robb”

 

“Jon Snow” He replied, shaking the boys hand firmly.

 

“So you trying out for baseball, huh?” He questioned, “We’re the best team in the region” He bragged.

 

“I heard that” He smirked, “But I played for the Crows up north, I think I can handle it”

 

‘Damn” Theon whistled and grinned, “Welcome to the team then!” He slapped him hard on the back. Theon’s attention snapped to a car approaching them down the river. Several people hid their red cups and bottles. Theon just grinned.

 

“Hell, yeah. You’re in for a good time now, Snow” He smirked.

 

“Who is it?”

 

“Just the best eye candy this washed out little town has to offer” He replied.

 

The jeep skidded to a stop next to the rest of the few cars already parked. The sound of music cut off abruptly as the car was turned off. Several female voices filled the air as the girls exited the car.

 

“Brunette in the lead is Maggie. She’ll bang anything if it gets her something in return” Theon gossiped like a teenage girl. From what he could tell by the dim firelight, Maggie Tyrell was average height with a huge rack and short shorts.

 

“Nice tits, eh?” Theon nudged him, “Next to her is Dany. Don’t touch her, she’s Drogo’s.” He remembered meeting Drogo. He was a foreign exchange student that stood nearly seven feet tall and probably had 400 pounds of muscle.

 

“Noted” He remarked dryly. He wouldn’t mess with that. Dany was wearing as much clothing, or as little, as Maggie was. She immediately broke away from the others and embraced the huge Drogo. She looked like a child in his arms.

 

“And last but not at all least, sweet Sansa” Theon informed him, pointing out the tall girl in the sundress. “Careful with her. She’s as virginal as they come, but hell, I’d love to be the guy to change that” He felt slightly uncomfortable with the leer Theon was shooting towards the poor girl, but well, Theon seemed slightly lecherous anyways.

 

“So, new kid, which one will it be?” Theon questioned.

 

“Excuse me?” He looked back to Theon, confused.

 

“New kid always gets prime pickings. Girls love shiny new things. Maggie will go for you, no doubt. Sansa’s shy but I’m pretty confident you can managed to charm her” Theon explained as if it were obvious, “Come on, Snow, don’t waste the new kid power”

 

“You’re insane’ He laughed.

 

“Hey, worked for me two girls ago!” Theon laughed. “Damn, she caught me staring”

 

“Who?”

 

“Ah, here she comes, look less serious, Snow” Theon nudged him. Sansa was approaching with a soft smile on her face. As she passed the bonfire, he could see her better. She had pale skin and auburn red hair that curled down her shoulders, nearly reaching her waist.

 

“Hey, darling, miss me?” Theon drawled, faking the local accent that several of the kids had.

 

Her cheeks flushed as she smiled at Theon. She was almost as tall as Theon, who was only a few inches shorter then himself.

 

“Theon” She had a soft, sweet voice that boasted a small Northern accent in the way she pronounced her “th”.

 

“Princess Sansa” Theon bowed, “May I introduce my good friend, Jon? He’s new to the area”

 

“Jon” He stuck out his hand awkwardly, “Nice to meet you”

 

“Sansa” She replied with a smile, sliding her small soft hand into his. She had a firm grip for a girl, “Welcome to the Riverlands”

 

“How about you go get Sansa a drink while we chat, Snow?” Theon drawled.

 

“No, that’s okay, Theon” Sansa answered quickly.

 

“No, I don’t mind. What’ll you have?”

 

“Anything but beer” She answered, “Thank you, Jon”

 

“Not a problem”

 

He made his way over to the makeshift drink table in the back of someone’s pickup. Most of the guys had brought beer but a few people had brought jugs of handmixed drink with labels affixed to them. There were a lot of hard lemonades and fruity sounding things.

 

He poured something called sweet twisted tea into a red cup and grabbed another beer, making his way back to Theon and Sansa. Sansa was laughing while Theon made some sort of gestures.

 

“Here you go” He passed her the cup.

 

“Thank you, Jon, really” She told him sincerely, her cheeks turning pink. Up close she had stunning blue eyes. They were blue like the southern seas.

 

“You’re welcome”

 

“Alright, now that you’ve both got drinks, I have to go talk to a certain blonde about that” Theon grinned and nudged Sansa. She flushed pink again. “Have fun, kiddies”

 

“Bloody blighter” He cursed under his breath. Sansa looked up at him, startled. “Sorry” He apologized.

 

“No, no it’s okay” She told him, “I was surprised. No one uses that word around here. You’re from the North, then?” She smiled.

 

“Torrhen’s Square”

 

“I was born in Wintertown,” She told him. He knew the place. It was further north then Torrhen’s Square, but still south of the Wall.

 

“What are you doing down here?” He questioned.

 

“Riverland Prep is one of the best schools in the nation. None of the schools in the North rival it in academics”

 

“The Wall is a good school” He defended his former school. It was really called Black Castle Academy, but it was located right next to the Wall, a giant 700 ice border that stretched 200 miles across the continent. It was one of the greatest wonders of Westeros.

 

“For sports, yes, but academically, it falls flat” She teased. “Is that where you went before?”

 

“Yes”

 

“And let me guess, baseball?”

 

“Yup”

 

“My brother wanted to go there once, our uncle used to be a professor there, but my mother wanted him to go here”

 

“Who is your uncle?” He questioned. He had gone to the Wall for three years, he knew almost everybody.

 

“Professor Benjen,” She said sadly. He knew the tale. Professor Benjen and ten of his most gifted students had taken a trip north of the wall to study the local environment or something like that. They never returned. That was when he was a freshman. There was still no evidence as to what had happened to the eleven people.

 

“I’m sorry,” He told her, “He was a well loved teacher”

 

“He loved his students and his work” She smiled faintly again, “My father always said he would have died for his kids and his school. But I guess the conditions up there teach you that” It was true. The academy was tight knit since they always seemed to be under a threat from something or another, whether it be extreme weather or raiding’s from the people north of the wall.

 

“The school is like a family,” He echoed. “Was like a family”

 

“Why did you leave?”

 

“Like you said, academics here are better. Baseball can’t be my life’s goal”

 

“You’re a very serious person, Jon” She smiled, “Wise for your years”

 

She finished her drink and he offered to get her a new one.

 

“I’ll come with you” She replied. She points out various people as the meander through the crowd. He keeps a hand on the small of her back so he doesn’t lose her. He notices how everyone says hi to her, and how she smiles at everyone in return.

 

They get two more drinks and she leads him towards the riverbank. Someone has abandoned a few chairs down there that are now empty as everyone gathers around the bonfire for s’mores.

 

“Do you like s’mores?” She questions.

 

“Not really” He shrugs. They didn’t have s’mores in the North, they roasted meat over fires, not candy treats.

 

“Me neither” She sinks into the lawn chair, kicking off her sandals. She dips her toes into the water and sighs.

 

“It’s so warm here,” She tells him, “Imagine sticking your toes in the shivering sea”

 

“There was a tradition back at the Wall for the freshman baseball players, and other sports I suppose. The upperclassman would make you strip naked and dive into the bay in order to be a part of their group”

 

“Did you do it?” She questions, turning her big blue eyes to him, curious at his story.

 

“Yup” He nods, “And then when we all got out, we discovered our clothing was replaced with blankets so we had to trek back to campus naked and wet under these huge wooly blankets. I got pneumonia along with half of the others”

 

She seems equally scandalized and humored by the story.

 

“They always made sure it was a mild day, it was never in negative degrees” He added. She smiled slightly.

 

“Seems dangerous just for baseball”

 

“Toughening us up for the cold” He answered. They played outside as often as they could, aka when it wasn’t snowing, but it was usually near zero. It gave them an edge over the southern teams they played.

 

“I miss the cold sometimes, although I always wished for warmth when I was there” She admits, “Do you miss it yet?”

 

“Every night” He answers, “It’s too damn hot here”

 

She laughs then, tilting her head back and letting her auburn curls cascade down her bare shoulder, her body shaking with mirth. Her pink lips stretch over her perfect white teeth, and he wonders if she tastes as sweet as she looks. He decides then that his goal in life is going to be making her laugh.

 

“Jon?” She questions, her cheeks pink again. He realizes he must have been staring at her. “Do I have something in my teeth?” She asks nervously.

 

“No, course not” He stammers, “You’re just so pretty,” He nearly dies right then and there as that slips out of his lips. She seems surprised as well, and slightly embarrassed.

 

“You don’t have to say that, Jon” She whispers softly. He’s surprised at her apparent lack of confidence. Surely she knew she was drop dead gorgeous? He would never understand girls and their lack of perception.

 

“I’m serious,” He tells her, moving to kneel in front of her chair. He faintly realized that the beer was making him bold, but he couldn’t care less at that moment, “You’re beautiful, Sansa, inside and out apparently. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone so kind and so beautiful. Doesn’t seem fair to the other girls” She blushes again.

 

“You’re a charmer, Jon Snow” She laughs, patting his cheek in a teasing manner. She shivers then, goose bumps raising up on her bare shoulders.

 

“Are you cold?” He questions.

 

“A bit” She admits.

 

“I thought you were of the north” He teases, taking off his plaid button up and passing it over to her. It leaves him in just a gray undershirt, but it isn’t that cold. She slips it on, hugging it close to her body.

 

They watch the river ebb and flow as the bonfire gradually goes out behind them. It gets quieter and quieter until it starts to pour, bringing them out of their little bubble.

 

She shrieks as the cold rain hits them, whereas he just laughs. She turns to glare at him, already soaking wet.

 

“It’s rainging” He yells over the sound of thunder.

 

“I know” Sansa laughs again, agreeing with him.

 

“Come on, my cars up the bank” He hadn’t parked as close to the river, Robb advising him that his truck bed could turn into a hookup spot.

 

“I’ll race you!” She yells, picking up her shoes and darting up the muddy bank.

 

“Cheater!” He chases after her, letting her stay in the lead til the end, where he grabs her and spins her around. She shrieks in laughter. Her wet red hair is plastered to her face, and her dress clings to her like a second skin.

 

He slows down the twirling, setting her feet on the ground but not fully letting go of her.

 

She’s smiling still, amusement clear on her face. Her tongue darts out unconsciously as he stares at her luscious pink lips, and he takes that as invitation enough.

 

He presses his lips to hers softly, giving her the option to pull away. Her lips are warm and yielding against his though. She wraps her arms tighter around him, pulling him closer.

 

It felt never-ending. It was perfect in nearly every way, except for the thunder and lightening. It flashed harshly across the sky, forcing them to pull away.

 

She smiled with swollen pink lips and he found himself grinning back at her like a fool. He took her hand and led her to the car.

 

“After you, my lady” He opened the door to his beat-up red chevy with a flourish. Sansa laughed again, the sound echoing through the cab.

 

“Thank you, kind sir” She puts on a fake posh accent. He bows over her hand and kisses it, causing her to blush.

 

His heat isn’t perfect, it’s actually basically nonexistent. Wet clothes and the dropping temperatures causing Sansa to start shivering a few minutes into the drive.

 

“Scoot over” He tells her. She unbuckles her seatbelt, and slides over to the middle seat, buckling in again. He tosses his arm around her, hugging her closely while he keeps an eye on the road.

 

“Alright now, where to?”

 

“Just keep going straight on Main Street,” She tells him as he pulls onto the main road.

 

They drive in comfortable silence until Sansa tells him to take the next left. He does so, and then she tells him to turn right. They amble down a dirt road for several miles. She’s warm against him now, his heat kicking in, but she doesn’t bother to move. Her head is against his shoulder, and her hand sits heavy on his thigh. Any other girl, he’d say they were making a move, but with Sansa it’s different.

 

“Turn left,” She tells him, pointing with her free hand. He starts down a nicely paved road lined with trees.

 

“You live in the middle of nowhere” He remarks.

 

“My grandfather’s house” She answers, yawning.

 

‘Tired?”

 

“It is nearly dawn” She retorts.

 

“Are you going to get in trouble?”

 

“No, my mother went home for the week to see my father. It’s just my eternal bachelor uncle and grandfather here”

 

“Your brother won’t be mad?”

 

“Mad?” She laughs, “He’ll probably praise me for actually staying out past midnight”

 

She had told him earlier that she wasn’t a big partygoer, but that they had won an important football game earlier in the night, so she made an exception.

 

He is just barely able to keep his jaw from dropping as the road finally ends in the circular driveway of one of the nicest and grandest homes he’s ever seen. It looks like an old plantation from the movies.

 

“Wow” He remarks in awe.

 

“I know” She shakes her head, “It’s a bit much” She yawns again and shivers.

 

“Better take a warm shower or you’ll catch pneumonia,” He teases her. She unbuckles her seat belt and faces him.

 

“It’ll have been worth it” She whispers somewhat shyly. He grins and presses his lips to hers again.

 

She pulls away after a few minutes.

 

“I should go”

 

“What are you doing tomorrow?” He questions. She shrugs.

 

“Nothing really” She answers, “Why?”

 

“How about you and me go see a movie or something” He suggests, not really knowing what was even in the area, and “Like a date” He adds, hoping she’ll agree.

 

“I’d like that” She says with a wide smile, “I’d really like that”

 

She adds her number to his phone and presses a kiss to his cheek before exiting the car and sprinting to the front door. He waits until she’s safely inside and flashes the lights before pulling away.

 

He grinned the entire way home.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm think that I might turn this into a modern series, let me know what you think!


End file.
